Destino de un reino
by RunlineY
Summary: AU. La guerra ha comenzado. ¿Podrá una simple leyenda salvar un reino?
1. El sabor de la traición

**Destino de un reino**

_(Para empezar: Esto es un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO como ya veréis. Aun así explicaré un par de cosas. Los Saiyan no son una raza, sino un pueblo perteneciente al Reino Saiyajin. Icejin también es un Imperio, pero no intergaláctico ¿de acuerdo? Lo digo para evitar confusiones. Que disfrutéis.)_

**Capitulo 1:** El sabor de la traición

La lluvia no solía ser abundante en esas regiones, pero aquella noche el cielo parecía estar enojado con la misma Tierra y descargaba su furia en forma de tormenta espesa y eléctrica. Los fuegos del campamento hacía rato que se habían apagado y es que los soldados apiñados unos junto a los otros habían desistido de encenderlos una y otra vez para que el agua no tardara en ahogarlos.

Tan solo los generales y algunos capitanes se encontraban guarecidos en sus modestas tiendas de campaña, que poco o nada tenían que ver con la gran y ostentosa tienda de su majestad. Adornada con blasones, banderas y pieles contaba hasta con confortables camas en vez de los duros camastros de las demás. A las puertas de la ésta se encontraban dos guardias que estoicamente aguantaban la copiosa lluvia que caía sobre ellos. Tan solo se movieron para dejar paso a un mensajero que acababa de llegar al lugar. Ataviado con una capa azul oscura, que lucía negra por el agua que la impregnaba, ocultaba parte de su rostro. El broche plateado de la capa tenía grabado un escudo en forma de A invertida sobre un orbe de esmalte negro, reconociéndolo de inmediato los guardias se apartaron enseguida sin siquiera cuestionárselo.

El hombre entró al interior apartando las pesadas cortinas con suavidad, casi con elegancia. El interior de la tienda estaba reciamente adornado y estaba dividida en dos partes por cortinas. En el centro de la primera estancia, la única que el mensajero podía ver, había una gran mesa llena de papeles y mapas y al fondo de la habitación sobre una pequeña tarima se encontraba un rudimentario trono de madera junto a un estandarte bordado en plata de fondo azul. Su escudo con forma de ancla centelleaba a la luz de las muchas lámparas de aceite que iluminaban el lugar.

Con un brusco movimiento las cortinas que dividían la tienda se apartaron dejando pasar a un hombre de apariencia fiera pero solemne. Sin siquiera mirar al intruso se dirigió al trono, pero no se sentó tan solo se subió a la tarima parándose junto a la silla. Con porte altivo le dirigió por primera vez la mirada al hombre que le observaba atentamente.

.-. No me gusta que hombres encapuchados entren en mis aposentos de forma tan descarada – replicó el monarca con desdén.

.-. Discúlpeme, majestad. – se disculpó el hombre haciendo una reverencia y retirándose la húmeda capucha de la cabeza. Dejó al descubierto una larga melena verde recogida pulcramente en una trenza. En apariencia era un hombre joven, de facciones finas. Hubiese sido un hombre muy bello de no ser por su exótico color de piel, un extraño color azul verdoso – Traigo un mensaje para usted del Emperador Freezer. – continuó mientras se incorporaba y de entre sus ropajes sacaba un pergamino enrollado y sellado por su señor.

El rey arrugó la nariz al oír aquel nombre, últimamente estaba descontento con su alianza con el reino Icejin, la prepotencia y sed de poder de su soberano comenzaban a preocuparle. Él mismo había sido un gran conquistador y durante años había compartido sus conquistas con aquel misterioso hombre, pero aunque las fronteras de su reino crecía su ejercito se veía cada vez más mermado a diferencia que el del Emperador que no parecía sufrir daño alguno. Poco a poco la balanza iba cediendo de un lado, un lado que no era el suyo.

Extendió una mano hacia el mensajero y éste le entregó el pergamino, rompiendo el sello se sentó en su trono a leer el contenido. El heraldo escrutó la expresión del rey con sus ojos ambarinos intentando adivinar sus pensamientos tras aquella mirada insondable. El monarca al sentirse observado le lanzó una mirada de soslayo que le congeló la sangre y le obligó a bajar la mirada. Cuando terminó de leer el pergamino se levantó de su trono y sin mediar palabra se dirigió hacia la mesa central, arrojó sin ningún miramiento el pergamino sobre ella y centró su atención en uno de los mapas desplegados en ésta. Al poco rato miró de nuevo al mensajero, que se encontraba en el mismo lugar de antes con la vista baja, pero esperando una resolución.

.-. Dile a tu señor que mis hombres estarán en sus puestos mañana al ocaso. – le dijo mientras le daba la espalda y volvía a desaparecer tras las cortinas.

.-. Así lo haré, Rey Vegeta – concluyó Zarbón con una reverencia y una sonrisa sagaz en los labios.

* * *

El pasto estaba húmedo por la lluvia de la noche anterior, pero aun así dos muchachos de 14 y 19 años entrenaban. Tras un par de movimientos el más joven cae al suelo en todo el barro. 

.-. Debes vigilar más tu izquierda. – le regañó el mayor apoyando su espada en el hombro, era un mozo alto y llevaba el cabello largo y desaliñado. – Centras toda tu fuerza en la mano derecha y olvidas que tienes otra.

.-. L- Lo siento Raditz – dijo el pequeño mientras se levantaba, tenía el pelo corto pero igual o más alborotado que su hermano – Esta vez lo haré bien.

.-. Más te vale – espetó Raditz en tono mordaz -, me aburre perder el tiempo con un mocoso que no sabe coger la espada correctamente.

El muchacho le miró mal y se lanzó al ataque. Sus torpes estocadas fueron desviadas fácilmente por el mayor, pero aun así el chico no cejaba en su empeño y retomaba el ataque una y otra vez. Aprovechando el momento en que su hermano pequeño levantaba la espada sobre su cabeza para dar un corte descendente, Raditz le propinó una patada en el estomago haciendo que el niño se doblara sujetándose la zona dolorida, cuando levanto la vista se encontró con la punta de la espada de su hermano a unos centímetros de su rostro.

.-. Existe algo llamado defensa ¿sabías? – le comentó en el mismo tono burlón de antes. Puso una expresión malvada. – Debería sacarte un ojo para que no lo olvidaras – propuso maliciosamente acercando peligrosamente la espada a la cara del chico.

.-. ¡Con que aquí estáis! – dijo la voz de una joven a su izquierda, ambos se volvieron hacia ella. Era una muchacha de 17 años esbelta, de hermosos ojos índigos y un pelo largo y vaporoso del mismo color. – ¿Ya estas otra vez torturando a Goku? – preguntó la muchacha mirando la escena con curiosidad.

.-. ¡Qué va! – se defendió Raditz – Tan solo le enseñaba un par de cosas.

Aprovechando el descuido de su hermano mayor Goku volvió a asir su espada, de un golpe desvió el hierro que aun estaba cerca de su cara. Al verse sorprendido Raditz saltó hacia atrás desviando una segunda estocada de su hermano pequeño. El muchacho se lanzó al ataque directamente su hermano imaginando la estratagema adelantó la espada de abajo hacia arriba para interceptar la del adversario, pero en el último instante Goku giró la muñeca y se zambulló hacia el costado izquierdo de su hermano convirtiendo su golpe perpendicular en horizontal. El mayor apenas pudo reaccionar bajando sus brazos, aun así, la espada de Goku chocó fuertemente contra la de Raditz cerca de la empuñadura haciendo que del golpe se le escapara de entre las manos.

Raditz miró a su hermano boquiabierto¿desde cuando era tan rápido? Por otro lado Goku sonrió ampliamente al ver el resultado.

.-. Te he desarmado – canturreó victorioso, después se volvió hacia la chica con la espada enarbolada - ¿Has visto Bulma¡Le he desarmado!

Sintiéndose humillado por los gritos de su hermanito pequeño Raditz apretó el puño y conteniéndose bastante, dio una colleja al chico que cayó al suelo embarrado de cara.

.-. ¡Nunca le des la espalda a un enemigo! – le gritó poniendo esa lección como excusa.

.-. No se me olvidará – respondió Goku mirándole con la cara llena de barro.- Sobre todo si el enemigo eres tú. – murmuró entre dientes.

La muchacha se acercó divertida a ellos.

.-. Papa os está buscando. – dijo al llegar junto a ellos, mira a su hermano mayor – Me ha dicho que te recuerde que tienes ir a casa del señor Haston, debe de tener algún trabajo para ti.

.-. Si, ya se que trabajo me tiene reservado ese viejo del diablo. – rugió Raditz mientras recogía su espada y la envainaba. Después imitando una voz chillona comenzó a decir – _Tienes que alimentar a las gallinas, ordeña a la vaca, limpia la cochiquera_... – maldijo entre dientes – No es que esté cojo¡es que es vago! – oye las carcajadas de su hermano menor – ¿y tú de que te ríes, enano?

.-. Aun así necesitamos el dinero, Raditz. – terció su hermana con diplomacia.

.-. Si padre me dejara ir a la ciudad... soy hábil con la espada, podría trabajar de guarda espaldas para algún rico mercader y en un mes traería más dinero a casa que trabajando de mozo de cuadras para... para un viejo decrepito don nadie toda la vida. – espetó él de un tirón.

.-. ¿Ya has acabado? – le preguntó Bulma mirándole con la ceja alzada y en jarras.

.-. ¡No! – le respondió Raditz para después pasar junto a ella maldiciendo entre dientes cosas que era mejor no saber.

Viéndolo marchar Bulma negó con la cabeza. Siempre hacía y decía lo mismo, era como ver la misma escena una y otra vez. Se volvió hacia su hermano menor.

.-. Vamos a casa. Tienes que acompañar a papa al pueblo. –lo mira de arriba abajo – Y será mejor que te laves antes de que él te vea así.

Goku se mira a sí mismo.

.-. Tampoco estoy tan mal. – se defendió de manera ingenua.

.-. Por favor, si pudieses hacerte pasar por una escultura de cerámica. – le contestó ella con una ceja alzada.

.-. ¿Tú crees? Sería un truco muy útil para colarse en una gran mansión. – señaló el niño risueño.

.-. Deja de soñar y ve a lavarte, no seas guarro. – dijo dándole la espalda y en tono serio, aunque acostumbrada a las extrañas ideas de su hermanito siempre le sorprendía la gran imaginación que podía llegar a tener.

Bulma caminó un rato hasta llegar a un camino de tierra que llevaba a una pequeña casita de piedra y madera. Era vieja y demasiado pequeña como para pensar que cuatro personas vivían en ella. Desde su posición pudo oír claramente las replicas de Raditz, pero de pronto hubo silencio; la muchacha se quedó estática un momento y después echó a correr hacia la parte trasera de la casa donde supuso que se encontraría su hermano. Cuando llegó se encontró con una escena bastante familiar desde hacía uno días; su hermano y su padre sosteniéndose la mirada con ira, y como en tantas ocasiones su hermano perdió. Refunfuñando, Raditz, se dirigió al pequeño establo pateando a las gallinas que osaban ponerse en su camino.

Bulma suspiró aliviada y se acercó a su padre que volvía a centrar su atención en la carreta que preparaba para ir al mercado. Bardock era un hombre paciente, pero con mal genio, y aunque no solía gritar sabía imponerse con solo una mirada. Que su excitable hijo mayor comenzara a revelarse le sacaba de sus casillas. La joven pudo leer fácilmente ese pensamiento en el rostro de su padre que apretaba fuertemente los arneses a la mula.

.-. Papa... – dijo con voz suave intentando calmarle, pero justo en ese momento las puertas del establo se abrieron con estrépito.

Raditz salió de ahí montando el viejo caballo de la familia de forma salvaje, se paró a unos metros de ellos y miró a su padre con odio.

.-. Algún día me largaré de esta maldita casa. ¡Ya estoy harto de ella! – comentó el muchacho con voz venenosa y después salió de allí a galope tendido.

Bardock le vio marchar con los puños apretados, pero no dijo nada. Bulma sintiéndose fuera de lugar durante un momento se volvió hacia su padre que miraba con furia hacia donde Raditz había desaparecido.

.-. Bah, ya sabes que él nunca habla en serio. – comentó Bulma despreocupadamente intentando en vano defender a su hermano mayor. Sabía que esas palabras tendrían consecuencias... consecuencias buenas para nadie.

El hombre pareció ignorarla y siguió preparando la carreta. La chica suspiro apesadumbrada sin saber que hacer y fue a cerrar el establo antes de que algún animal se escapara.

.-. ¿Dónde está tu hermano? – le preguntó de pronto Bardock con voz en apariencia tranquila.

.-. Ahora viene, ha ido a lavarse. – le comunicó ella.

Como si el aludido hubiese oído la conversación apareció volteando la casa.

.-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? He visto pasar a Raditz como una exhalación. – preguntó el muchacho ingenuamente.

.-. ¡Vamos! – espetó Bardock con voz dura – ¡Llegaremos tarde al mercado por tu lentitud! – le regañó montando en el carro.

Goku se acercó a su hermana un momento.

.-. Se han vuelto a pelear ¿no? – le susurró, Bulma solo asintió levemente. – Ya...

.-. ¿Qué haces ahí parado! – le urgió su padre.

.-. ¡Voy!- dijo el chico corriendo hacia el carromato y subiéndose a la parte trasera de un salto.

.-. ¿Podrás tú sola con la casa, Bulma? – le preguntó mientras ponía en marcha a la mula. Ella sonrió.

.-. Siempre me haces la misma pregunta. – le contestó – ¡La casa aun no ha podido conmigo, papa! – se despidió con la misma frase de siempre sonriente y agitando la mano.

Cuando los varones se marcharon volvió a entrar en la casa, miró el desastre que había y suspiró resignada. Después se dirigió a una pequeña estantería que tenían llena de viejos libros apilados y tomó uno.

.-. Luego lo hago. – se dijo a sí misma abriéndolo por la página ya marcada y sentándose en una silla.

Hacía rato que Raditz había refrenado a su caballo, no tenía ninguna prisa en llegar a la casa de "aquel viejo sátiro perezoso" tal y como lo había expuesto frente a su padre. Apretó los puños al recordar a su progenitor ¿por qué diablos le había enseñado a usar una espada si le prohibía usarla? Por lo que sabía en otros tiempos Bardock fue un gran aventurero y se gano, junto con sus compañeros, buena fama en diversas regiones, pero por alguna extraña razón lo dejó todo para instalarse en el pequeño pueblo en el que ahora vivían. Raditz bufó con frustración; dejar una vida de fama, gloria y aventuras por una granja cochambrosa y un sucio puesto de plantas medicinales le resultaba de lo más... ridículo. El ruido de varios caballos a buen paso le saco de sus pensamientos, dos hombres bien armados pasaron junto a él a toda velocidad sin siquiera mirarle. El muchacho también los miró con indiferencia, aunque por aquel camino no solía pasar mucha gente últimamente era bastante común ver jinetes recorrerlo a gran velocidad.

Al cabo de un rato detuvo su caballo de golpe, frente a él se dibujaba una gran columna de jinetes y hombres con pesadas armaduras. Apartó su caballo del centro del camino y observó extasiado la comitiva. Al frente de ésta un hombre ataviado con una elegante armadura y con mirada altiva, tan solo su semblante reflejaba el poder de un gran rey. Le seguían varios hombres montados en excelentes caballos, nada que ver con su viejo jamelgo, uno de ellos llevaba un estandarte bordado en plata que flotaba en el aire majestuosamente, tras los muchos jinetes un millar de hombres a pie bien armados con diversas armas. En un momento de ensoñación Raditz se vio a sí mismo dirigiendo aquel sorprendente ejercito, con su brillante armadura y su espléndido caballo guiando a sus hombres en campañas que forjaran leyendas.

.-. ¡Aparta, insecto! – grito una voz al pasar junto a él como una exhalación y por poco envistiéndole.

Raditz volvió al presente y calmó a su caballo mientras miraba con odio a quien acababa de bajarle de su nube. Un muchacho de tan apenas uno o dos años menor que él que montaba un gran caballo negro. Con el humor que Raditz arrastraba no hubiese sido extraño que en otra situación hubiese desmontado al chico a golpes de su montura, pero aquella vez se refrenó en el acto; la armadura de aquel joven era demasiado similar a la del rey como para ser un simple soldado. Su estimación sobre el grado estamental del muchacho quedó zanjado al ver como se ponía junto al rey para seguir juntos el camino.

.-. Por hoy se la dejaré pasar... – murmuró Raditz entre dientes mientras volvía a poner a su caballo en la dirección correcta. Aunque le hubiese encantado unirse en el acto a aquel espléndido ejercito viajar con ellos, ya sea hasta el mismo infierno, ahora mismo tenía otros asuntos que atender... ser el criado de un viejo fantoche, Raditz suspiró con resignación, al fin y al cabo el dinero les era necesario, "tal vez algún día..." pensó el joven clavando su mirada en ningún lugar concreto del cielo y prometiéndose que él jamás sería un simple granjero.

* * *

Aquel día pareció oscurecer antes de lo normal, el ejercito del rey se detuvo entre los árboles del bosque que circundaba la gran ciudad de Rumás, (a 20 km de la aldea de Bardock) se ocultaban como una fiera a punto de atacar. 

El sol acabó de ocultarse y las estrellas invadieron el cielo asomándose entre las nubes dispersas. El rey se acercó a su hijo que observaba la ciudad con tal intensidad que parecía querer destruirla tan solo con la mirada. El monarca le dio un golpe en el hombro al acercarse, el joven príncipe tan concentrado como estaba no había notado la presencia de su padre y brincó sobresaltado, al ver que tan solo se trataba del rey frunció el ceño dedicándole una mirada de reproche. Vegeta padre ni siquiera lo notó seguía con una mano puesta en el hombro de su hijo, la otra en la empuñadura de su espada y la mirada seria e inescrutable fija en la ciudad.

.-. ¿Nervioso? – preguntó el rey tranquilamente, como si no viniese a cuento.

.-. Jum... Ni hablar. – respondió el príncipe sin necesidad de pensarlo demasiado. Su padre le miró de forma irónica lo que hizo que se molestara aun más y quitándole la mano de su hombro con un ademán le dio la espalda y se alejó, dejando al rey solo que había vuelto su atención hacia la ciudad.

El príncipe Vegeta no se había alejado demasiado de su padre cuando desde una de las murallas que cercaban la ciudad se elevó una flecha que dejaba tras de sí una estela roja claramente visible en la oscuridad de la noche.

.-. Es la señal. – anunció el rey con una voz gélida, se volvió hacia su ejercito - ¡Todos a sus puestos! – gritó y se dirigió a toda velocidad a su caballo. En pocos segundos todos estaban en movimiento.

La puerta levadiza cayó ante ellos con estruendo invitándolos a pasar; la revuelta había comenzado en el interior, la red de espías de Freezer había hecho su trabajo a la perfección, desbaratando las primeras defensas de la ciudad. Las tropas del rey se adentraron en la fortaleza arrasando todo como las olas del mar contra un castillo de arena. Padre e hijo luchaban codo con codo sobre sus monturas en la entrada principal del castillo, mientras algunos de los guerreros aporreaban la puerta del palacio con ariete. En ese momento un guerrero obeso, calvo y similar a un reptil que portaba en el pecho la insignia de Icejin se acercó a ellos.

.-. Honorable Vegeta – se dirigió al rey – puntual como siempre. – comentó el hombrecillo en un tono que hizo fruncir el ceño al rey.

.-. De otro modo vuestros hombres no resistirían demasiado, maese Dodoria. – le respondió el monarca con voz ruda y antes de que el hombre le respondiese continuó – Que cada cual haga su parte. Acabad con los campesinos y dejadnos a nosotros los auténticos guerreros.

El guerrero frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz dolido por los insultos, dándose así un aspecto más parecido a un lagarto que a un humano, pero no respondió, sino que hizo una forzada reverencia y se alejó de la realeza espetando ordenes a sus hombres a voz en grito. Un fuerte crujido y gritos de júbilo indicaron que la puerta del palacio había sido derribada.

.-. Cuentan que él rey de Rumás tiene una extensa colección de objetos mágicos en sus arcas... – comentó el rey Vegeta de forma misteriosa a su hijo.

El príncipe comprendió enseguida el mensaje y espoleó con furia a su caballo dirigiéndole hacia la entrada del castillo. Salvó de un salto las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada principal e irrumpió a caballo en el interior de la fortaleza. Miró a su alrededor mientras decidía que ruta tomar.

.-. ¡Majestad! – le llamó el capitán que llevaba a cabo la incursión en el palacio. – No debería entrar todavía. Aún no hemos asegurado los niveles inferiores.

.-. Nappa, - dijo el príncipe bajándose del caballo de un salto – a ti te han dado a conocer los planos de esté lugar ¿verdad?

.-. A sí es, majestad – respondió orgulloso de sus conocimientos. No era el guerrero más inteligente del ejercito, pero si el más leal y tenía una capacidad innata para la orientación lo que le hacía ideal para este tipo de trabajos.

.-. Entonces quiero que... – el príncipe fue interrumpido por una explosión en una de las cámaras adyacentes que hizo temblar todo el piso. – Odio los magos – murmuró – Quiero que me digas por donde se va a las cámaras del tesoro – el guerrero le miró dubitativo - ¡Es una orden, Nappa! – le apremió Vegeta.

.-. Si, señor. – Respondió el hombre cuadrándose frente a su príncipe – Debe ir a la cámara del trono y cerca del asiento encontrará una puerta que le conducirá directo a las entrañas del castillo. – informó el guerrero casi de carrerilla, pero Vegeta le seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido y Nappa carraspeó nervioso y señaló las escaleras principales de la sala – Por aquellas escaleras, majestad.

Sin perder tiempo el príncipe comenzó a subirlas de dos en dos notando prematuramente el sabor de la victoria en su paladar, algo que era bien visible para cualquiera. El capitán suspiró resignado y murmuró algo sobre el "fuego de la juventud", después agarró el mango de la enorme hacha que llevaba a la espalda la blandió mientras gritaba ordenes a sus subordinados y se colocó en primera línea donde podría cercenar las cabezas de sus enemigos con mucha más soltura.

El salón del trono se encontraba apenas vigilado, el rey de Rumás hacía rato que lo había abandonado para refugiarse en las cámaras más seguras del edificio, los guardias que allí había se afanaban en sacar cofres bien cerrados del interior de una sala acorazada que había tras el trono (probablemente para llevarlos junto a su rey). Cuando el príncipe llegó dejaron todos los tesoros en el suelo para hacer frente al solitario enemigo que les había interrumpido. Envalentonados por su número y por la juventud de su adversario no tardaron en lanzarse contra él en lo que parecía que iba a ser una escaramuza rápida, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que aquél imberbe guerrero pertenecía al pueblo de los saiyans, un pueblo de grandes guerreros, y no solo eso sino que Vegeta era su príncipe.

Con una sonrisa de superioridad Vegeta desvió el primer mandoble, que le vino por la derecha, utilizando el impulso inicial giró sobre sí mismo y mientras lo hacía propinó un puñetazo a su primer atacante, siguió girando y al hacerlo detuvo el avance de varios adversarios, no solo eso sino que uno de ellos al creerle desprotegido afianzó su espada con ambas mano y la levantó para asestar un golpe descendente, Vegeta fue más rápido y con su filo cortó el vientre desprotegido del desdichado. El primer atacante del príncipe ya se había repuesto del golpe y volvió a atacarle por un lateral, Vegeta volvió a detenerlo, pero en ese instante vio que otros dos guerreros se le acercaban por la izquierda y con la espada ocupada en la derecha lo único que pudo hacer fue tirarse hacia atrás y rodar sobre sí mismo. Mientras se levantaba empuñó la daga que ocultaba a su espalda, bajo la capa, sin darles tiempo a ponerse en guardia el príncipe cargó contra ellos. Con una finta engañó al que estaba más a su izquierda quien levantó sus defensas, pero en el último momento se zambulló bajo las defensas del rival y con un rápido movimiento clavó en su vientre la vizcaína. Los guardias estaban bien entrenados y en cuanto se dieron cuenta de la treta corrieron a defender a su compañero obligando a Vegeta a retroceder de nuevo y a dejar clavada su daga en el cuerpo del hombre.

Los dos supervivientes más cautelosos ahora, tras perder a dos de los suyos, intentaban rodear al joven príncipe que se mantenía inmóvil analizando a sus adversarios. Vegeta volvió a retroceder unos cuantos pasos, pero no por el hecho de que lo cercaban sino para acercarse a la espada caída del primer muerto. El barullo de la batalla que se disputaba en las demás estancias del castillo comenzaba a acercarse y Vegeta comenzó a ponerse nervioso¿qué diría su padre si no era él quien conquistaba las maravillosas cámaras del tesoro? Finalmente Vegeta notó la espada junto a su pie y sin apartar la mirada de sus enemigos colocó la punta de la bota junto al filo, justo debajo de la empuñadura. El soldado que estaba frente a él pareció darse cuenta de lo que el joven pretendía y se lanzó sobre él para evitar que cogiera un arma más. Con una maldición Vegeta rechazó el ataque y se volvió para rechazar al otro hombre que había seguido a su compañero. En un último intento lanzó al aire la espada que tenía sobre el pie con una patada, dando la apariencia de quedar desequilibrado. Los dos hombres no tardaron en aprovechar la oportunidad, pero en vez de intentar recuperar el equilibrio Vegeta se dejó caer mientras daba un doloroso tajo en la pierna de uno de ellos. En el suelo y antes de que los soldados reaccionaran rodó sobre si mismo atropellando al soldado que acababa de herir quien cayó de cara al suelo. La espada que había lanzado al aire chocó estrepitosamente contra el suelo a escasos centímetros de la cabeza del príncipe, que aprovechando la oportunidad la empuñó y se puso en pie presto a enfrentarse al guerrero sano.

El soldado se abalanzó sobre él blandiendo el arma como un loco, una técnica para amedrentar al enemigo que por supuesto esta vez no le sirvió, Vegeta detuvo la espada del soldado con una de las suyas y le estrelló la empuñadura de la otra en toda la cara rompiéndole el tabique nasal. En ese momento hizo su aparición el herido que golpeando verticalmente hizo que Vegeta tuviese que apartarse antes de dar el golpe de gracia a su compañero. Mal echo. El príncipe al ver que debía retroceder de nuevo saltó hacia atrás y con un grito áspero lanzo la espada que había cogido prestada que fue a clavarse en el pecho de uno de ellos. El otro con la cara ensangrentada vio a cámara lenta y con la boca abierta como caía otro de sus compañeros, decidió que ya tenía bastante. Soltó la espada y echó a correr hacia la salida. Si Vegeta le dejó escapar fue tan solo porque tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Primero recuperó su daga la cual volvió a envainar en el mismo lugar que antes y después, al fin, pudo dirigirse a la entrada de la cámara del tesoro.

El rey Vegeta entro al interior del palacio con la frente bien alta, todavía se oían los ruidos de lucha en los pisos superiores, pero no eran más que los rescoldos que quedaban de las defensas del castillo. Al verlo aparecer Nappa dejó de zarandear a uno de sus soldados se secó el sudor de la frente y se inclinó ante el rey de forma respetuosa.

.-. Majestad... – saludó intentando que su voz pareciese lo más tranquila posible, no debió conseguirlo ya que el rey le taladró con la mirada.

.-. ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Nappa? – le preguntó con voz atronadora a lo que el guerrero comenzó a balbucear miles de respuestas – ¡Silencio! – le ordenó – ¿Por qué tus hombres tardan tanto en tomar del castillo? Han pasado horas y aun no tengo la cabeza del rey en mis manos.

Cuando el hombretón fue a responder alguien se le adelanto.

.-. Parece que tus hombres pierden facultades con la edad, Rey Vegeta. – Dijo Dodoria desde las escaleras que daban al piso superior.

.-. Dodoria creí ordenarte que te ocupases de la ciudad y sus alrededores. – se quejó el monarca bastante molesto.

.-. Yo solo cumplo ordenes de Lord Freezer, - en ese momento numerosos soldados con la insignia de los Icejins salieron de varias estancias acorralando al rey y a sus soldados. – Además, le traigo un presente, majestad. – continuó con voz venenosa mientras le arrojaba un objeto esférico.

.-. ¿Pero qué...! – dijo el rey confuso al ver que lo que acababa de caer ante él era la cabeza del rey de Rumas, la cual parecía llevar varias horas separada de su cuerpo.

.-. Atacad... – ordenó Dodoria lentamente a sus hombres. En pocos segundos los guerreros del Imperio Icejin comenzaron a luchar contra los confusos soldados del Reino Saiyan por toda la ciudad.

El Príncipe Vegeta seguía descendiendo por la estrecha escalera que llegaba a las cámaras del tesoro ajeno a la traición que acababa de sufrir su padre. Al cabo de un rato la escalera desembocó en un pasillo que daba a una gran sala repleta de oro. Vegeta observó la sala con pasmo controlado ya que no era equiparable a la fortuna que su padre guardaba tras años de conquistas; lo que al príncipe le interesaba no parecía estar a la vista. Todos los objetos parecían muy comunes, se paseó entre el laberinto de montañas de oro hasta llegar al final de la sala donde un destello llamó su atención. Al mirar en aquella dirección casi se cae al suelo del susto, la gigantesca cabeza de un dragón plateado atravesaba la pared con la boca abierta capaz de engullir un caballo entero. Pasado el sobresalto inicial se dio cuenta de que no era más que una estatua acoplada a la pared. Una estatua muy real. Cada escama parecía estar forjada de forma individual y el realismo de la expresión sobrecogía.

Al acercarse pudo comprobar que no se trataba de una simple estatua ya que en el interior de la gran boca había una urna de cristal en cuyo interior descansaba una esfera de cristal anaranjada. "¿Tanta ornamentación para una simple bola?" pensó el príncipe atraído por el objeto he intentando quitar el cristal que la protegía. Al no conseguirlo desenvainó su espada y comenzó a golpear el cristal, pero por más fuerte que lo golpeó no consiguió abrir ni una sola grieta. Vegeta gruñó una maldición.

.-. Si lo han metido ahí tiene que haber alguna forma de sacarlo. – se quejó. Luego comenzó a estudiar la cabeza del dragón. Tiró de cada uno de los colmillos de la estatua y palpó cada escama que lo adornaba. Al final, cuando ya iba a dejarlo, casi por casualidad tocó uno de los largos bigotes que salían del hocico del animal, inmediatamente el apéndice se dobló de forma extraña hacia abajo y un crujido en la boca del animal hizo que el príncipe diera un paso a tras.

La boca del dragón se abrió un poco más y la lengua se retiró dejando al descubierto una escalera de mano que se perdía en la oscuridad. Vegeta observó la apertura con aprensión, agarró una de las antorchas que había en la sala y la arrojó al vacío. Para su sorpresa la antorcha no tardó demasiado en encontrar el suelo, en lo que en apariencia era una larga caída no era más que un salto, la escalera tan solo estaba para ayudar a subir después. Sonriendo de forma triunfal se introdujo en la apertura.

El rey Vegeta se apoyó contra una de las paredes protegido por varios de sus soldados supervivientes, (entre ellos Nappa) se llevó la mano al costado del cual manaba bastante sangre. De pronto una fuerte explosión hizo que las débiles defensas del rey se rompieran, arrojando por los aires a él y sus guardaespaldas. Vegeta se apoyó en su espada para poder levantarse, con gran dificultad consiguió erguirse y alzar la espada para defenderse. De entre el humo que se había levantado apareció una figura que no rozaba el suelo, el rey le miró con odio. Freezer había aparecido.

El Príncipe sintió la sacudida producida por la explosión, pero lo achacó a la batalla que su padre libraba contra los verdaderos ocupantes del castillo. La boca del dragón le había dado acceso a un corto y estrecho pasadizo que moría en otra trampilla en el techo. Dejando la antorcha a un lado subió por la escalerilla de mano y empujó la trampilla con fuerza y poco a poco ésta fue cediendo. Al final se abrió del todo causando un gran estruendo al caer hacia el otro lado. La habitación estaba iluminada con una tenue luz azulada que no parecía surgir de ningún lugar exacto, Vegeta accedió a ella y desenvainó la espada lo más rápido que pudo. Aun que la sala en apariencia estaba vacía algo en aquel lugar le ponía los pelos de punta.

Mirando nerviosamente hacia los lados se fue acercando hacia la parte más iluminada. Tras una gruesa cortina negra se encontraba Posada sobre su cojín de terciopelo la bola de cristal naranja, la urna daba hacia el otro extremo, como había supuesto se encontraba tras la cabeza del dragón.

.-. No puede ser tan sencillo... – susurró el príncipe mirando con recelo el objeto.

.-. ¡No lo es! – dijo de pronto una voz cascada, en ese momento Vegeta sintió como si una fuerza enorme le agarrara por la espalda y le lanzase hacia atrás.

El príncipe atravesó la habitación y se estrelló de costado contra la pared. Al ir a levantarse del suelo notó como el brazo izquierdo se le resentía al apoyarse en él. Sujetándose el brazo dolorido busco su espada que había soltado por la impresión, la encontró, pero estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarla.

.-. Pequeño entrometido¿no debiste aventurarte hasta aquí? – comentó de nuevo la misma voz. Vegeta se encontró que frente a él se encontraba un anciano vestido con una túnica azulada y un gran báculo en las manos. – El rey hizo bien en mandarme a vigilar aquí, - dijo el hombre más para si mismo que para el príncipe, después le señaló con un dedo esquelético – ninguna alimaña de tu ralea debe tocar este tesoro.

Vegeta saltó hacia un lado en el preciso momento en que un rayo anaranjado brotaba del dedo del mago e impactaba en el mismo lugar donde él había estado unos segundos antes. El príncipe rodó sobre si mismo e intentó alcanzar la espada, pero ésta huyó de su mano al acercarse demasiado.

.-. Aquí no valen las armas muchacho. – le informó el anciano mientras hacía un movimiento con el bastón. Vegeta sintió de nuevo como le agarraban de la espalda y tiraban de él hacia atrás, volviendo a chocar violentamente contra la pared.

Otro rayo anaranjado volvió a sesgar el aire, el muchacho obligó a su cuerpo magullado a volver a rodar, pero al no ser lo suficientemente rápido el rayo le impactó en la pierna derecha. Vegeta sintió como la herida le ardía y se extendía hacia arriba paralizándole el cuerpo por el dolor. Como acto reflejo se llevó la mano a la herida, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que ver como el mago le sonreía con prepotencia.

.-. Pequeño escurridizo, - le dijo el viejo acercándose a él – quédate quieto y será más rápido. - El mago le apuntó con su bastón y una luz mortecina comenzó a aparecer en la punta. – No te dolerá...

Vegeta se sintió acorralado y tan solo pudo ver como la luz comenzaba a brillar con más fuerza. En ese momento se oyó una fuerte explosión acompañado de una sacudida que hizo perder un momento el equilibrio al mago, aprovechando ese descuido Vegeta sacó la daga de la bota y se lanzó al mago. El cuchillo voló a clavarse en el pecho del anciano que con un grito de sorpresa cayó hacia atrás quedando tendido en el suelo boca arriba. El príncipe no perdió tiempo y levantándose como pudo golpeó la vara para mantenerla alejada del mago moribundo. Se acercó cojeando hacia la cortina y recogió su premio. Miró con desdén la bola que tenía en su mano sin comprender que un objeto tan pequeño e insignificante estuviese tan protegido. Observó como en su interior se formaba un extraño remolino en el cual se vislumbraban dos pequeñas estrellas de color rojo.

.-. ¿Ni siquiera sabes lo que es... verdad muchacho? – le preguntó el anciano con voz débil desde su sitio.

.-. Acaso tú si. – le contestó él de mala manera.

.-. Durante más de 100 años este reino ha sido el guardián de su secreto... – el mago tosió un par de veces ahogándose en su propia sangre. – Las bolas de Dragón, Dragon Balls, conceden un... un deseo si reúnes todas... Las siete esferas...

Vegeta miró el objeto con ambición un momento y después volvió su mirada al mago con recelo.

.-. ¿Por qué me cuentas todo eso, anciano? – le preguntó extrañado. El viejo mago intentó reírse, pero solo consiguió toser aun más.

.-. Ha llegado la hora de pasar el testigo a manos más jóvenes... aun que esas no sean las indicadas... – dijo tras el ataque de tos – Tan solo... tan solo... tan solo no dejes que caigan en manos peores que las tuyas... – comentó finalmente el anciano antes de hundirse en la sombra.

El príncipe miró ofendido por un momento al mago, después recogió su espada y como pudo bajó por la escalerilla. Debía llegar a la sala principal y darle las buenas noticias a su padre.

El cuerpo del rey Vegeta cayó pesadamente al suelo con los ojos en blanco y parte del rostro quemado. Así fue como lo vio su hijo cuando apareció cojeando en la antesala. Los ojos de Vegeta hijo se clavaron en el desvencijado cuerpo de su padre, sintió que una garra atroz le oprimía el pecho y no le dejaba pensar. Si bien la relación con su progenitor no era muy intima, el príncipe siempre había mostrado por él un respeto mayor que el de muchos soldados. Su consternación fue mayor al ver que el artífice de todo aquello había sido aquel horrible ser con aspecto de reptil, Vegeta lo reconoció de inmediato aunque nunca antes lo había visto. Era Freezer. Nunca creyó en los rumores acerca de las extrañas mezcolanza con demonios que se hacían en el Imperio Icejin, pero en ese momento las creyó todas.

Como acto reflejo el muchacho ocultó la esfera ambarina en una bolsa que pendía de su cinturón junto a la daga que escondía en su espalda, bien oculta con la, ahora, algo raída capa. El Emperador dirigió una mirada tanteadora al confuso príncipe, después le dio la espalda tranquilamente. Como deseó clavar su espada entre los hombros de aquel ser.

.-. Dodoria, deshazte del muchacho. – ordenó el hombre-demonio con voz tranquila a su subordinado.

.-. Será un placer, majestad... – respondió el aludido con una cortes reverencia. Cuando Freezer se hubo marchado Dodoria se volvió hacia el joven príncipe espada en mano – Vamos principito, enseñadme que sabéis hacer.

Vegeta desenvainó su espada rápidamente, aunque sabía que con la pierna como la tenía no iba a poder hacer demasiado contra un adversario que le doblaba en fuerza. Dodoria se lanzó al ataque con una estocada descendente, Vegeta la bloqueó, pero su pierna herida, tal y como su adversario había previsto se le dobló sin poder soportar la presión. Al tener una rodilla en el suelo y los brazos en alto, el príncipe no pudo apartarse cuando Dodoria le lanzó una tremenda patada en plena cara que le hizo caer hacia atrás como si fuese un pelele con la nariz y la boca sangrando. El guerrero Icejin prorrumpió en exageradas carcajadas.

.-. Me lo imaginaba, no eres más que un vulgar insecto, igual que su padre. – comentó el luchador mientras preparaba el golpe final.

Vegeta intentó levantarse, pero la pierna no le respondía y la cabeza le zumbaba por el golpe. Solo podía ver como Dodoria se le echaba encima. En el último momento una enorme hacha detuvo la estocada del guerrero Icejin. Al parecer la suerte aun no le había abandonado del todo.

.-. ¡Levántese alteza! – rugió su salvador mientras obligaba a retroceder a Dodoria con fuertes golpes de su hacha. Era Nappa y aunque parecía bastante herido el guerrero no se quejaba. Sin esperar un momento Vegeta volvió a intentar levantarse, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado o peor. Nappa giró sobre si mismo y con toda la fuerza que el hombre tenía descargó un hachazo lateral a su adversario. Éste lo bloqueó, pero no pudo contener la fuerza que el golpe llevaba y salió disparado hacia atrás - ¡Arriba! – gritó el guerrero saiyan alzando a su príncipe con una mano y echándose lo al hombro.

Nappa echó a correr hacia el exterior del palacio portando consigo a Vegeta, con su hacha se habría camino entre los enemigos que intentaban detenerlo. Como si estuviese segando un campo el guerrero hacía oscilar su arma de derecha a izquierda llevándose por medio a quien se atreviese a interponerse en su camino. Fuera del palacio aun seguía estando el caballo del rey Vegeta, aunque ahora sin dueño ni guardia. Nappa se abrió paso hasta el equino y subió en él al príncipe que se agarró a las riendas como si le fuese la vida en ello. Tras intimidar de nuevo a los guerreros Icejin que se encontraban cerca, Nappa se subió a la grupa del animal y le dio un tremendo manotazo en el flanco con lo que tras un relincho de protesta salió galopando a toda velocidad arrollando a quien se pusiera en su camino.

.-. ¡Qué esperáis, estúpidos! – gritó Dodoria colérico al salir del palacio - ¡Perseguidles! – En el acto todos aquellos que pudieron conseguir caballos salieron en pos de la pareja fugada.

Más por suerte que por habilidad la montura real pudo abandonar la ciudad sitiada. Llevaban unos metros de distancia de ventaja a sus perseguidores cuando se adentraron en el bosque. De pronto Nappa arrebató las riendas al príncipe y refrenó el caballo. Vegeta le miró con reproche, pero se asombró cuando vio apearse al guerrero.

.-. Este caballo correrá más con un solo jinete ¿no cree? – fue la única respuesta que le dio el hombre – Ahora márchese. Yo les retendré todo lo que pueda. – le comunicó haciendo una reverencia – Vos sois la última esperanza, regrese a la ciudad y reorganice las defensas. Ahora... ¡lárguese de aquí, mi rey! – gritó el hombretón volviendo a palmear con fuerza al jamelgo que salió disparado.

Vegeta le dirigió una última mirada de incredulidad al soldado mientras galopaba a toda velocidad. Volvió su vista al frente, agarró con fuerza las riendas, espoleó al caballo y se obligó a sí mismo a no pensar demasiado en aquello. De todas formas Nappa tenía razón, ahora él era el rey y tenía un reino que salvar.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Comentarios de la autora:

Buenas. Aquí tenéis un nuevo fic, ya tenía ganas de hacerlo jeje es una idea que lleva fraguándose en mi mente bastante tiempo. Como veis se podría decir que he "reinventado" Dragon Ball para convertirlo en algo más... caballeresco.

Decidme que os ha parecido este capitulo¿os ha abierto el apetito¿queréis más? Espero que si ya he empezado con el segundo capitulo.

RunlineY

_"Con el escudo o sobre él"_


	2. Esferas y huidas

Destino de un reino

**Capitulo 2:** Esferas y huidas

Vegeta no supo cuanto había recorrido, pero al caballo le empezaban a fallar las fuerzas y comenzaba a aminorar la marcha. El príncipe giró la cabeza, aun no había rastro de sus perseguidores. Nappa debía de haber conseguido entretenerlos bastante tiempo. Pero no era solo a su montura a quien le empezaban a faltar las fuerzas, notaba la boca seca y el sabor metálico de su propia sangre en ella había comenzado a darle nauseas; también tenía la pierna destrozada y parecía no querer dejar de sangrar a pesar del burdo torniquete que se había puesto hacía un rato. Poco a poco el sopor que trae la debilidad fue apoderándose de él. Los párpados le pesaban y aun intentando luchar contra ello a Vegeta se le fueron cerrando los ojos.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se quedó dormido, solo supo que un momento antes estaba sobre el caballo y de pronto sus huesos dieron contra el duro suelo. El príncipe levantó la cabeza y vio como el jaco se alejaba al trote sin siquiera preocuparse de haber perdido su carga.

.-. Tt. Maldito animal... – maldijo Vegeta para después volver a tumbarse sobre él camino. Se quedó allí unos instantes intentando recuperar fuerzas para ponerse en pie. ¿Qué hora era? Quizás mediodía, se dijo ha si mismo. Algo se le clavaba en la espalda, torció un poco el cuerpo y sacó de la bolsa que tenía a su espalda la esfera naranja que había robado del palacio de Rúmas. Observó la bola en sus manos, perdiéndose en el remolino y las estrellas de su interior. ¿Qué concedía deseos? Eso ya se vería. De pronto sintió como la tierra temblaba ligeramente y de forma acompasada, sus instintos se encendieron con una explosión recordándole a viva voz que estaba en peligro. – Mierda...

Intentó incorporarse, pero las piernas le volvieron a fallar. Tan solo pudo reptar por el suelo hasta uno lado del camino que caía en pendiente hasta una maraña de arbustos. Al no ver otra solución Vegeta se dejó rodar ladera abajo impactando con las plantas y quedando semi cubierto por ellas. Solo le quedó rezar para que pasasen de largo sin verle. Al cabo de un rato oyó el fuerte golpeteo de los cascos de los animales y como pasaron de largo, pero se encontraba tan exhausto que no pudo salir de la trampa de ramas en la que él mismo se había metido. Tan solo consiguió hacerse más arañazos con las espinas de los arbustos y cansarse más. Antes de perder definitivamente el conocimiento pudo escuchar como un caballo se detenía a su altura.

El Emperador Freezer caminaba por las arcas del tesoro con total indiferencia. Solo uno de los muchos objetos que ahí reposaban merecía su atención, el menos espectacular de todos, una simple bola de cristal. Dodoria se removió inquieto al ver que su señor se acercaba, alguien se les había adelantado y él único testigo de aquello era un viejo mago que yacía en el interior, sin muchas ganas de hablar. Por lo tanto tan solo estaba él para afrontar la ira de Freezer.

El lagarto miró con impasibilidad la urna vacía y la entrada a la cámara secreta, luego dirigió su fría mirada a su lugarteniente que retrocedió un paso. Con un fuerte e impaciente golpe de su cola Freezer hizo resquebrajarse el suelo, Dodoria tragó saliva y carraspeó un momento con nerviosismo mientras pensaba la mejor manera de explicar la situación evitando la ira de aquel demonio.

.-. La... La Dragon Ball ha desaparecido, señor. – dijo torpemente al final, el emperador le fulminó con la mirada – Pe... pero al... alguien vio al ladrón. – Se apresuró a decir.

.-. ¿Quién? – preguntó Freezer bruscamente.

.-. Pues... pues... – balbuceó Dodoria para después volverse hacia dos de sus hombres. - ¡¡Vosotros, traed al viejo!! – les ordenó, ambos soldados se apresuraron a obedecer y en unos segundos dejaron el cadáver ante sus superiores.- Es él, mi señor. – indicó el obeso guerrero evitando que su mirada se cruzase con la de su emperador. Freezer, por su parte, echó un vistazo al muerto.

.-. Este hombre está muerto, Dodoria. – comentó el regente como quien habla con un niño pequeño y tonto.

.-. ¿Es acaso eso un impedimento... señor? – respondió el aludido tragando saliva, Freezer le dirigió una mirada divertida e incluso una sonrisa irónica que casi hace desmayar a su general.

.-. Por supuesto que no. – fue lo único que dijo antes de agacharse junto al muerto.

Poniendo una mano sobre la frente del mago comenzó a recitar una letanía en lengua arcana. El aire pareció volverse más denso y el ambiente más oscuro a medida que la repetitiva canción llegaba a su cenit; todos los presentes se removieron inquietos cuando la voz de Freezer comenzó a sonar grave y con un eco sobrenatural. Finalmente sobre el lugar cayó un extraño silencio solo roto por los jadeos desesperados del viejo mago que intentaba hacer llegar aire de nuevo a sus pulmones.

El hechicero observó a su alrededor cuando comenzó a calmarse sin comprender que era lo que había pasado. El anciano miró con verdadero terror a su resurrector.

.-. Maldito nigromante¿cómo te has atrevido a convocar mi alma? – le encaró pasado el terror inicial, pero tan solo consiguió que Freezer se reiría ruidosamente de él.

.-. Responde a mis preguntas rápido, viejo, y quizás vuelva a dejar tu alma libre. – le comunicó Freezer arrancando la daga del príncipe de golpe. El mago se llevó la mano al pecho con un quejido de dolor. - ¿A quién pertenece este puñal¿Quién se llevó la Dragon ball?

El anciano intentó resistirse y no responder, pero el conjuro de Freezer le obligaba. Sintió un dolor agudo en su interior, como si alguien estuviese retorciéndole las entrañas. El mago se retorció mientras el emperador le observaba con una fría sonrisa; al final no pudo hacer otra cosa que confesar todo lo que sabía.

.-. ¡El muchacho! – gritó en medio del dolor y éste pareció cesar al instante – No se quien era, - informó jadeante – pero su armadura estaba bien labrada. No era un simple soldado.

.-. El príncipe. – informó Dodoria abriendo mucho los ojos – Le vi entrar al palacio mucho antes que su padre. – Freezer miró al mago en busca de confirmación.

.-. Podría ser... un príncipe. – corroboró el anciano, luego gruñó mirando a los ojos de Freezer directamente – Y espero que ese muchacho os destruya a todos. – escupió a los pies del emperador – ¡Demonios!

La daga volvió a clavarse en su pecho con fuerza y Freezer retorció el acero en el interior de la herida. Con un gritó agónico el mago volvió a hundirse en las sombras. El emperador retiró la daga ensangrentada y la arrojó a los pies de su general clavándola con fuerza en la piedra del suelo.

.-. ¡Encuéntralo! – rugió – Tienes un día para traerme esa esfera. – tras informarle le dio la espalda y se alejó sin más palabras. Dodoria tragó saliva, si fallaba posiblemente la muerte sería lo mejor que le pudiese pasar.

Vegeta sintió algo fresco y húmedo recorrerle la cara, el príncipe se removió intentando despejar las brumas que le recorrían la mente. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, pero veía todo demasiado borroso; el ambiente era cálido, con el resplandor rojizo-amarillento que dan las lámparas de aceite. Algo se movió a su lado alertándole, la vista se le aclaró al cruzarse con unos enormes ojos azules que le miraban con curiosidad. Por un momento recordó las historias que hablaban de los habitantes del bosque, siempre descritos como hermosas doncellas que ayudan a los viajeros perdidos. En seguida se dio cuenta de que esas historias no eran otra cosa que cuentos de borracho, cuando lo que había alrededor de la gloriosa imagen de la muchacha se fue definiendo poco a poco. Se encontró con el rostro infantil de un chico de cabello alborotado, que lo miraba con la expresión más tonta que había visto jamás.

.-. ¡Papá, Raditz, ya ha despertado! – gritó el mocoso alejándose del camastro. El príncipe gruñó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza que le retumbaba por el ruido. Se dio cuenta que la llevaba vendada y tenía la cara húmeda.

.-. Siento haberte despertado. – se disculpó la muchacha dejando el paño húmedo sobre la mesilla y ayudándole a incorporarse. Vegeta rechazó la ayuda con un ademán.

.-. Agua. – dijo únicamente y sin siquiera mirarla. La chica alzó la ceja, pero no dijo nada, tan solo le acercó lo que le pedía. El joven cogió el vaso que ella le ofrecía y lo vació de un trago y con prisas, después se lo devolvió.

.-. De nada... – masculló ella con fastidio. - ¿Qué tal te encuentras? – le preguntó amablemente, Vegeta solo torció el gesto. – Me llamo Bulma ¿y tú? – el príncipe no respondió, más bien pareció ignorarla. La muchacha frunció el ceño con una vena hinchada en la frente. - ¡No deberías ser tan maleducado! – le gritó molesta. El chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza con un pequeño gruñido.

.-. No grites. – le ordenó con voz potente, aunque eso solo hizo que Bulma se molestase más.

.-. ¡¡Gritaré lo que se me antoje!! – le respondió levantándose de su silla bruscamente, lo cual provocó que el mueble caería al suelo provocando aun más ruido.

.-. ¡Escandalosa! – le replicó el príncipe tapándose los oídos.

.-. ¡¡Arrogante!! – apuntó ella.

.-. Bulma. – le llamó una voz desde la puerta antes de que Vegeta le contestara. Ambos se volvieron para ver quien era. – ¿Puedes salir fuera? – le pidió su padre.

.-. Encantada. – confesó ella aun molesta, al dar la espalda al herido hizo que su melena chocara contra la cara de él. Cosa que hizo que el príncipe se enfureciera, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada la muchacha había desaparecido.

Con una última mirada de furia hacia la puerta por donde había salido la muchacha, Vegeta centró su atención en los dos hombres que tenía enfrente, los examinó con detenimiento al igual que ellos parecían hacer con él. Después el mayor de ellos, que supuso sería el padre de los otros, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se inclinó y recogió la silla que había tirado antes la chica. Tras colocarla bien apoyó una de sus manos en el respaldo de ésta y clavó su mirada directamente en los ojos del príncipe. Por alguna extraña razón el joven se sintió intimidado ante la presencia de, a su ver, simple granjero. Claro que no lo demostró.

.-. ¿Cuál es tú nombre, muchacho? – le preguntó el granjero, a Vegeta se le crisparon los nervios ¿cómo era posible que no le reconocieran? – ¿Cómo te llamas? – insistió.

.-. Soy el príncipe del reino Saiyan del norte y heredero legítimo a la corona. – soltó de sopetón y con voz profunda, pero a diferencia de lo que él había pensado el hombre no pareció siquiera sorprenderse ante aquellos títulos.

.-. y ¿cuál es tu nombre, príncipe? – le volvió a preguntar tuteándole de forma burlona, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para nadie.

.-. Príncipe Vegeta. – gruñó de mala manera.

.-. Eso está mejor. – le respondió, luego señalándose a si mismo. – Mi nombre es Bardock y él – señala a su hijo mayor, – es mi hijo, Raditz...

.-. ¿Y a mi qué...? – intentó protestar Vegeta.

.-. Escucha bien, Vegeta, si quieres sobrevivir. – le amonestó Bardock fulminándolo con una mirada – La muchacha también es mi hija, Bulma y el pequeño se llama Goku. Recuérdalos bien, por si acaso. – Ahora fue el príncipe quien le fulminó con la mirada¿a qué venía todo aquello?, Bardock simplemente le ignoró y se volvió hacia su primogénito. – Dale ropa nueva, que parezca un campesino. Ni más ni menos que nosotros¿entendido? – le ordenó al pasar por su lado y enfatizando sus palabras con un toque en el hombro. – Que le cubran bien los vendajes. – Tras decir aquello salió del cuarto dejando a ambos jóvenes algo confusos.

Sin mediar palabra con nadie más Bardock se dirigió al establo lo más rápido que pudo y sin dejar de lanzar miradas nerviosas al camino y a la casa. Una vez dentro del cobertizo se dirigió al fondo del lugar y comenzó a hurgar entre la paja que había amontonada en una esquina. Finalmente palpó lo que buscaba, una vieja anilla oxidada, lanzó una mirada a la puerta para verificar que seguía cerrada y tiró de ella. Con un fuerte crujido y un chillido de bisagras mal cuidadas se abrió una trampilla, cuando el polvo se asentó quedó a la vista un par de paquetes en el interior del compartimiento secreto. Extrajo uno de ellos con cuidado y lo desenvolvió mientras sacaba un objeto esférico de su bolsillo. Juntó aquel objeto junto con los otros dos que él tenía guardados en aquel lugar y las tres esfera brillaron al unísono.

Antes del mediodía los pueblos cercanos a Rúmas ardían bajo las ordenes de Dodoria, no le importaba arrasar todo el valle si con ello conseguía dar con el príncipe y su valiosa carga, su vida estaba en juego.

.-. Ni rastro, señor. Nadie lo ha visto. – Le dijo un soldado obligándole a apartar la mirada de una de sus obras. Dodoria miró de reojo al mensajero con mala cara, cada vez que le comunicaban algo parecido sentía más cerca del cuello las frías manos de su emperador. Desenvainó la espada y sesgó la cabeza del soldado de un solo golpe atrayendo hacia si toda la atención de los que estaban a su alrededor.

.-. ¡¡Registrad los bosques, cada río y debajo de cada puñetera piedra!! – Ordenó Dodoria blandiendo su espada de forma salvaje - ¡¡Quiero su cabeza antes de que caiga el sol, sino me contentaré con la de vuestras madres¡¡¡Encontradle malditos perros sarnosos!!!

Los soldados asustados por los gritos y amenazas de su general fueron a cumplir las ordenes ciegamente y de manera febril. Más tranquilo tras desahogarse Dodoria limpió el filo de su espada en el cuerpo inerte de un aldeano, murmurando maldiciones entre dientes y gritando a cualquier guerrero que viese parado se subió a su caballo. Nadie podía desaparecer en tampoco tiempo y por su vida (nunca mejor dicho) que el hallaría a ese maldito principito.

No tardaron demasiado en encontrar la vieja granja donde Bardock y sus hijo vivían. Bardock y Raditz cargaban unos barriles en la carreta cuando una partida de once caballeros del impero Icejin se acercaron al trote.

.-. ¡¡EH, tú, campesino!! – le llamó el jefe de la avanzadilla con voz ronca - ¡¡Escoria te estoy hablando!! – insistió al ver que era ignorado.

.-. Si que han tardado en llegar. – murmuró a su hijo mayor, este solo le dedicó una media sonrisa – Tú déjame hablar a mi.

.-. ¡¡Qué estáis murmurando¡¡Qué no me oís, escoria! – les volvió a gritar impacientándose y haciendo ademán de sacar su espada.

.-. No hace falta que se sulfure, mi señor. – le respondió Bardock dándose media vuelta tranquilamente y mirándole – Pero debe comprender que mi hijo y yo tenemos trabajo que hacer y...

.-. Me importa una mierda lo que tú y el apestoso de tu hijo tengáis que hacer. - les interrumpió el soldado – Esta zona pertenece al Imperio Icejin y aquí se hace lo que yo mando. – dijo con prepotencia señalando la insignia de su coraza.

.-. Estas tierras pertenecen a la ciudad de Rumas y su rey. – saltó de pronto Raditz ganándose una mirada de furia de su padre y la risa de los soldados.

.-. Ya no, muchacho. – le respondió el jefe del escuadrón con gesto tétrico – Y si vas a la ciudad podrás ver la nueva decoración, nuestros pendones combinan muy bien con la cabeza de tu rey. – continuó para diversión de sus compañeros. Bardock se mostró inmutable, pero Raditz cerró los puños con fuerza.

En aquel momento las puertas de la cuadra se abrieron con estrépito y dos muchachos cargando fardos asomaron por ellas.

.-. ¡¿Quién va?! – preguntó el soldado.

.-. Son mis hijos, señor. – contestó Bardock con premura.

.-. Típico, la gentuza como tú se reproduce como conejos. – comentó gravemente el soldado y después escupió al suelo. – ¡Dejad eso y acercaros aquí, mocosos! – les ordenó.

Ambos muchachos miraron a Bardock que asintió levemente para que hiciesen caso, aun con los sacos a cuestas se acercaron.

.-. Os dije que dejarais esa mierda. – les gruñó el guerrero.

.-. Discúlpenos, señor, no le escuchamos bien. – dijo Goku inocentemente mientras dejaba el saco junto al de su otro hermano.

.-. Calla, paleto, hablaréis cuando yo lo diga. – le amonestó, después se dedicó a escrutar a ambos muchachos. Uno de ellos parecía más mayor y llevaba un ridículo pañuelo que le aplastaba el pelo de tal forma que le cubría parte de la cara, pero ambos estaban llenos de barro - ¡Qué asco¿Os habéis estado revolcando en estiércol o que? En fin, - se volvió hacia sus compañeros – vosotros tres echad un vistazo en el interior de la casa y vosotros al establo, quiero largarme de aquí cuanto antes.

Los aludidos desmontaron y fueron a cumplir la orden. Bardock los vio ir estoicamente mientras colocaba las manos sobre los hombros de su hijo pequeño. El jefe clavó una mirada tétrica.

.-. Muy bien escoria, ahora responderéis a un par de preguntas y por vuestro bien espero que las respuestas me gusten. – hizo una pausa de efecto claramente ensayada para producir terror en sus victimas. Para su desgracia no pareció surtir efecto ni en el hijo menor, frunciendo el ceño continuó. – Está bien, imbéciles, lo preguntaré de forma que podáis entenderlo. Busco a un hombre, bastante joven, no supera los 18 años, lleva una buena armadura y probablemente esté herido. ¿Habéis visto a alguien así por aquí? – concluyó con voz cantarina como si se lo hubiese preguntado a un niño.

.-. Tal vez,- respondió Bardock tranquilamente, en ese momento se oyó un ruidos de pelea dentro de la casa y parte una pared voló por causa de una bola de fuego, dos de los soldados que entraron salieron por el hueco como pudieron envueltos en llamas el otro nunca llegó a salir. El jefe de los soldados miró a Bardock con una mezcla de odio y confusión – pero tu señor nunca lo llegará a saber. – concluyó Bardock fulminándolo con la mirada.

Antes de que los caballeros pudiesen reaccionar, Goku y Vegeta agarraron al cabecilla, que confiado se había acercado más de la cuenta, y tiraron de él hasta desmontarle del caballo, luego el príncipe le remató dándole una cuchillada en el cuello. Bardock y Raditz por el contrario solo tuvieron que darse media vuelta y desenvainar las espadas que tenían escondidas en el interior del carro. En pocos segundos la lucha había comenzado.

Padre e hijo luchaban espalda contra espalda, mientras que Goku al ser el mas inexperto se mantenía a retaguardia; en cambio el príncipe iba por su cuenta, luchando él solo contra varios enemigos a la vez. Al poco rato acabaron con todos los enemigos, pero el ruido de la refriega alerto a sus compañeros que les esperaban en el camino.

.-. ¡¡A los caballos!! – ordenó Bardock mientras se subía a la carreta junto a su hijo menor, los jóvenes se montaron en el jaco más cercano – Raditz, tu hermana. – le advirtió al pasar con el carro junto a él.

De boquete abierto en la pared de la casa salía Bulma con la cara llena de hollín y expresión confundida. Raditz se acercó a ella al trote y la jaló de la cintura para subirla a la grupa de su montura.

.-. ¿Una bola de fuego? – le preguntó Raditz mientras se alejaban del lugar en pos de la carreta y el otro jinete – Debías acabar con los soldados¡no destruir la casa! – la regañó.

.-. No pensé que me fuese a salir tan enorme. – se defendió la chica.

Como era de esperar a los pocos segundos de iniciar la huída los compañeros de los primeros soldados iniciaron la persecución. En total unos 30 caballeros, todo un escuadrón, les perseguía camino arriba. Bardock miró con una sonrisa taimada a los soldados más cercanos, su hijo pequeño le miró de reojo con bastante curiosidad, parecía que su padre se lo estaba pasando en grande. Con tranquilidad el adulto se echó una mochila, que tenía preparada de antemano, a la espalda. De ésta sobresalían varias flechas, un arco corto mal atado en el exterior y un paquete que el muchacho jamás había visto, estaba bien envuelto y por la forma se adivinaba que era una espada, pero cuando Goku fue a preguntar su padre por él le interrumpió con voz de mandato.

.-. Pásate al caballo, como lo planeamos. – le ordenó, luego se volvió hacia los otros. - ¡¡Vosotros dos, delante del carro¡¡Ahora!!

Raditz obedeció sin rechistar espoleando al caballo hasta que aventajó al carro por varias cabezas, a Vegeta le costó un poco más, pero al final resoplando con fastidio, y preguntándose por enésima vez que demonios hacía él bajo las ordenes de un campesino, adelantó al carro y a Raditz con prepotencia. Finalmente Bardock, cuando vio a todos en sus puestos, se pasó también al caballo junto a su hijo.

.-. Mantén firmes las riendas. – le aconsejó mientras el maniobraba hasta conseguir darse la vuelta en la grupa del caballo. Apoyando su espalda en la del muchacho desenvainó la espada del cinto y con dos golpes secos cortó las ataduras que unían al carro y al caballo.

La carreta pareció alejarse de ellos bruscamente al perder velocidad y algunos de sus perseguidores a punto estuvieron de chocarse contra ella, pero no tardaron en sortearla. Sin perder un solo instante Bardock dejó caer la espada y llevó sus manos a la mochila, con una asió el arco que se soltó de la bolsa con bastante facilidad y con la otra palpó las flechas hasta encontrar una en concreto, la cual reconoció porque el corte de las plumas traseras era diferente al resto, (al igual que el color, pero ni siquiera le hizo falta mirarlo) aquella no era una flecha corriente. Se trataba de una flecha de punta explosiva, una reliquia de sus tiempos como aventurero. Colocó la flecha en el arco con todo el cuidado que sus prisas le dejaron, apuntó con ella a uno de los barriles del carro que estaba más visible desde ahí. Solo tenía un tiro, solo uno, no podía fallar y ni siquiera tenía tiempo para pararse en corregir la puntería, cuanto más tardara más lejos estaría la carreta y más caballeros la evitarían. Sin más dilación soltó la cuerda.

El proyectil sesgó el aire durante apenas unos segundos, pero a Bardock le parecieron años hasta que la flecha estalló contra el barril haciendo que el líquido inflamable del interior ardiera, provocando una así reacción en cadena con el resto de sus compañeros y convirtiendo en un momento aquella parte del camino en un infierno que abrasó vivo a cualquiera que estuviese cerca o se acercara demasiado en los minutos siguientes a la explosión. Aquello causó un gran desconcierto entre los caballeros del Imperio Icejin haciendo que la mayor parte de ellos abandonaran la persecución para socorrer a sus compañeros o bien para intentar tranquilizar a su encabritada montura. Con una sonrisa victoriosa Bardock volvió a echar mano de las flechas, esta vez normales, y tras colocar una en el arco apuntó con ella al caballero más cercano.

Al oír la explosión Vegeta miró hacia atrás con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. ¿En verdad aquel plan que desde el principio había catalogado de imposible estaba dando resultado? El príncipe tragó saliva al ver como uno a uno sus persistentes perseguidores iban cayendo gracias a las certeras flechas del campesino. Bardock le dirigió un momento la mirada de reojo al príncipe al sentirse observado y Vegeta volvió su vista al frente intentando parecer lo menos sorprendido posible. Desde el principio se había dado cuenta que aquel hombre no era un simple plebeyo, ahora simplemente se preguntaba quien era realmente aquel hombre.

.-. ¿Aniquilados...? – le preguntó Dodoria de forma siniestra al soldado que le daba la noticia desde una distancia prudencial.

.-. No... no del todo, señor. – se apresuró a responder – Algunos han sobrevivido y pueden identificar a sus atacantes y...

.-. ¡¡¡De que diablos me sirve a mi eso!!! – le respondió el general acercándose precisamente.

.-. Porque al menos dos de ellos han identificado al príncipe saiyan. – dijo de carrerilla el hombre aterrado, aquello pareció parar en seco las intenciones de su superior, pero aun no se atrevió a respirar tranquilo.

.-. ¿Dices que el príncipe estaba con ellos? – le pregunto en tono más calmado.

.-. Eso dicen los informes, señor... – le respondió el soldado intentando parecer convencido.

Dodoria se movió inquieto como una fiera enjaulada mientras pensaba, miró al cielo el sol había comenzado a declinar y como acto reflejo se llevó una mano al cuello con nerviosismo.

.-. ¿Donde se encuentran ahora? – preguntó al soldado con la vista clavada en el cielo y dándole la espalda.

.-. Eso lo ignoro, se... – el revés de la gran mano del general Dodoria se estrelló contra su cara haciéndolo caer de bruces con la nariz y el labio partidos.

.-. ¡Pues descúbrelo maldita sea! – le gritó mirándolo enfurecido – ¡Mueve tu patético culo del suelo y no vuelvas a ponerte en mi presencia hasta que no lo sepas! – Dodoria observó como su subordinado se ponía en pie torpemente – Y espero que sea antes de una hora... – le soltó amenazante antes de que él hombre se hubiese ido. Cuando se encontró solo Dodoria bufó furioso mientras se sentaba de golpe sobre una roca cercana.

.-. ¿Tantos problemas te da un estúpido principito? – preguntó con sorna una voz a su espalda, El general se sobresaltó al reconocerla, pero ni siquiera hizo ademán de girarse hacia él.

.-. ¿Qué estas haciendo tú aquí? – inquirió Dodoria.

.-. El Emperador me ha enviado a acabar con el trabajo que tú deberías haber hecho ya. – respondió su interlocutor.

.-. ¡Pues ya estas volviendo por donde has venido! – gruñó el general – ¡A ese crío lo cogeré yo¡¡Ya casi lo tengo!!

.-. Lo dudo. – saltó el otro en son de burla.

El hombretón se levantó de un brinco llevando la mano a la empuñadura de su espada mientras se volvía para encararle de frente, pero tras él ya no había nadie. Piccolo, el asesino favorito del Emperador, había desaparecido. Dodoria tragó saliva que le raspó al bajar por su garganta reseca, ahora si que estaba en un buen aprieto. Freezer había soltado a su mejor perro de presa y si lograba su objetivo, objetivo que le pertenecía a él por derecho, no solo perdería su favor ante el Emperador, sino algo más importante.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Wenas. Jejejeje viendo la buena acogida que disteis al primer capítulo pues me he apurado en escribir el segundo... es una forma de hablar, ya se que he tardado ù.ú

En fin, espero que os haya gustado. La verdad es que a mi me está gustando mucho escribirla, el género fantástico épico es mi preferido.

Decidme que os ha parecido.

Runliney


	3. La espada y el puñal I

Destino de un reino

Capítulo 3: La espada y el puñal I

El príncipe sumergió su cara en las frías aguas del río para quitarse los restos de hollín que le quedaban. Mientras se secaba con la manga observó de reojo a sus inesperados compañeros de huída, sobre todo al mayor de ellos. Aquel campesino con tan increíbles dotes para el combate le tenía realmente intrigado¿Quién demonios podía ser? Se preguntó al recordar lo ocurrido unas horas antes:

_Vegeta se miró al espejo con fastidio, ataviado como un vulgar campesino, se le hacía de lo más horrible. Manchó su cara con ceniza como le dijeron, claro que a regañadientes y sin disimular el asco que aquello le daba. Cuando_ _volvió a ver a Bardock, éste estaba colocando con cuidado unos viejos barriles en la carreta._

_.-. Ahora tienes mejor aspecto. – le comentó sin malicia al verlo, pero eso solo consiguió agriar más el humor del príncipe._

_.-. ¡Insolente! – le gruñó haciendo que el hombre dejara su trabajo y se volviera hacia él. – ¿Puede saberse por qué quieres que me vista de forma tan... tan humillante?_

.-. ¿Humillante? – repitió él divertido – Humillante sería si fueras desnudo, pero si así lo deseas... – siguió con la chanza.

_.-. Grr... para el caso sería igual, incluso lo prefiero a llevar estos harapos. – Continuó Vegeta._

_.-. Esos "harapos" te van a salvar la vida. – le respondió Bardock tranquilamente volviendo a lo suyo – ¿Acaso crees que una armadura como la tuya pasará desapercibida?_

_El príncipe volvió a gruñir impotente al saber que aquello era cierto._

_.-. Además que esta es más ligera para huir. – continuó el campesino._

_.-. ¡Yo nunca huyo! – se defendió orgulloso._

_.-. Pues deberías, al menos ahora. – le miró a los ojos – Tiene un enemigo muy peligroso, príncipe. – comentó el hombre con voz misteriosa._

_.-. ¿Qué sabrás tú? – le preguntó el muchacho fastidiado frunciendo el ceño._

_.-. Lo suficiente para saber que es esto. – tranquilamente el campesino sacó una bola de su bolsillo y se la mostró - Y también quien las busca._

_El joven príncipe se quedó perplejo, en realidad se había olvidado de la bola por completo._

_.-. Eso me pertenece¡Ladrón! – dijo al tiempo que intentó recuperarla, pero Bardock la apartó de él._

_.-. ¿Tuya o del rey de Rumas? – le preguntó frunciendo el ceño, Vegeta le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes y después con una sonrisa sagaz se cruzó de brazos._

_.-. Los tesoros de una conquista son para quien los reclama. – respondió de manera prepotente. Bardock tan solo retiró su mirada de la del príncipe y guardó la esfera volviendo al trabajo._

_.-. Supongo que ese demonio de Freezer habrá pensado lo mismo al entrar en tu precioso castillo. – comentó el hombre como si no viniese al caso._

_.-. ¡¡¡¿Cómo osas...?!!! – comenzó el príncipe fuera de sí._

_.-. Continuaremos esta conversación en otro momento. – le cortó – Hasta entonces procura obedecerme en todo lo que te diga. – le ordenó Bardock de forma tajante y dejándole ahí solo._

Vegeta no supo porque le había obedecido, ni siquiera porque no le había matado en aquel mismo instante. Solo sabía que tendría razón, que Freezer no habría perdido el tiempo y habría mandado a sus tropas sobre la capital de su reino. Debía regresar y organizar las defensas antes de que llegaran o al menos para salvar lo que aun quedara de su reino. Se acercó al campamento y recogió sus cosas.

.-. Me voy. – Anunció con simpleza al ver que todos lo miraron.

.-. Ni te molestes. El paripé de príncipe salvador llegará tarde, Vegeta. – comentó Bardock sin siquiera mirarle, aunque el príncipe si lo hizo. Para fulminarlo.

.-. ¡Y tú que sabrás! – rugió él haciendo brincar a Bulma y Goku del sitio, Raditz también se tensó llevando una mano a su espada.

.-. Se como actúa. Seguramente había un ejercito apostado cerca de vuestra ciudad desde hace días. Y con los mejores guerreros fuera... a estas horas no será más que un montón de escombros. – explicó claramente.

.-. ¡¡¡¡MIENTES!!!! – gritó Vegeta lanzándose sobre él y agarrandole de las solapas. Bardock ni se movió del sitio, pero Raditz desenvainó la espada al tiempo que acortaba distancias entre el príncipe y él.

.-. Sabes que no es así. – le replicó tranquilamente.

Apretando los dientes con fuerza soltó al hombre con brusquedad, recogió sus cosas y montó en el caballo a toda velocidad.

.-. ¡Te demostraré que te equivocas! – le gritó desde su montura - ¡¡ Y en menos de dos días verás la cabeza de ese lagarto en la punta de un estandarte Saiyan!!

.-. No digas tonterías, Vegeta, si te vas ahora no podrás hacer nada por tu pueblo. Solo conseguirás tu muerte. – intentó razonar Bardock, pero el príncipe ya había comenzado a cabalgar – Tan solo el Dragón podría salvarnos a todos.

.-. ¡Quédate con tus patéticas esferas hechizadas, no las necesito! – le respondió mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad.

Desoyendo los reclamos de Bardock el príncipe azuzó al caballo para ir más rápido, pero no se había alejado mas que unos metros cuando de pronto el jaco relinchó furiosamente y se alzó de manos cayendo hacia un lado con tan mala suerte que aplastó la ya vapuleada pierna de Vegeta. Maldiciendo el joven intentó liberar su pierna del peso del animal que pataleaba aterrado. Algo le había cortado la garganta limpiamente y se estaba desangrando, Vegeta miró a su alrededor en busca de su atacante, pero tan solo pudo ver como el animal agonizaba ante él.

.-. Me parece increíble que un simple crío haya puesto en jaque a todo el ejercito imperial. – Dijo una voz desde su espalda. Él príncipe desenvaino su espada aun estando atrapado y se volvió hacia allí, pero ya no había nadie.

Un movimiento ante él llamo su atención y se giró a toda velocidad, pero solo fue para recibir un tremendo bofetón de parte de su atacante. La espalda de Vegeta golpeó contra el suelo al quedar tumbado por el golpe, cuando fue a defenderse alguien le pisó con fuerza el brazo derecho manteniéndole tumbado e inmovilizado. El príncipe intentó encararle pero desde su posición su adversario tenía el sol de espaldas, por lo que no pudo mantener la mirada en él mucho tiempo sin fruncirla y mucho menos pudo identificarle.

.-. Patético. – pronunció el asesino echando su capa blanca hacia atrás con un sencillo movimiento, mientras empuñaba un puñal de hoja retorcida y destellante. Vegeta gruñó ante el insulto e intento desenvainar su daga para tener una oportunidad, pero en aquella posición el arma quedaba atrapada con su propio peso. – Tienes algo que pertenece al Emperador, muchacho.

Vegeta gruñó he intento defenderse agarrando con las manos la pierna de su atacante e intentando hacerle caer. El asesino volvió a pisar con fuerza apoyando todo su peso en el hombro del muchacho.

.-. ¿No quieres colaborar? – preguntó inclinándose y cerrando su mano libre sobre el cuello del muchacho – Mejor... – afirmó con voz venenosa acercando peligrosamente el puñal.

En respuesta el príncipe le escupió acertando en la mejilla de aquel hombre de piel jade. Esto pareció enfurecerlo y retiró un momento el arma para coger impulso y clavarla; justo en el último momento con un fuerte sonido metálico la hoja quedó frenada a escasos centímetros del pecho del muchacho. El filo de una espada que resplandecía en color cobrizo la había detenido. Casi al instante aquella espada hizo un barrido que obligó al asesino a apartarse de un salto para no acabar herido.

.-. ¡Conozco esa espada! – dijo al aterrizar unos metros más atrás ágilmente.

.-. Y yo ese puñal. – corroboró con voz pasmosamente calmada su salvador, Vegeta le miró y casi ni se sorprendió al descubrir que se trataba de Bardock. Piccolo le miró divertido.

.-. Algo me decía que no andarías muy lejos. – comentó haciendo girar su puñal en la mano que mágicamente se transformó en una espada. Una replica del cuchillo en grande. – Igual que hace 20 años¿no te trae recuerdos?

Vegeta tomó nota mental de aquello, "hace 20 años" ¿qué había ocurrido entonces? Aquel hombre de piel verde portaba el emblema del Imperio y Bardock parecía conocer bien a aquel diablo de Freezer, era evidente que ya se había enfrentado a ellos, pero porque razón y hasta que grado era una verdadera incógnita para el muchacho. La voz del guerrero le sacó de sus pensamientos.

.-. Vegeta, ve junto a Raditz y los demás. – le ordenó dando unos pasos hacia el asesino e interponiéndose entre él y el príncipe. – Salid de aquí todo lo rápido que podáis, yo os alcanzaré pronto. – Le lanza una bolsa, al atraparla se dio cuenta que contenía las tres esferas – No dejes que los demonios las consigan. – le pidió señalando con un ademán de la cabeza a Piccolo, el aludido tan solo bufó.

.-. Ya estoy harto de tanta tontería. – gruñó - ¡¡Aparta o lucha!! – gritó a tiempo que se lanzaba sobre Bardock. Las espadas entrechocaron y el simple resplandor de la espada del guerrero se tornó en llamas de luz que envolvieron ambas hojas.

Sin perder tiempo Vegeta se liberó del peso del caballo muerto y salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el resto. Por el camino se encontró con Raditz y antes de que pudiera decir nada el príncipe le agarro por el brazo y tiró de él bruscamente para indicarle que le siguiese. Raditz miró hacia donde su padre peleaba bastante confuso mientras se dejaba arrastrar por Vegeta. Las espadas seguían cruzadas. Bardock envistió al asesino intentando que perdiera el equilibrio, pero Piccolo no se dejó sorprender y aguantó el envite retrasando un pie, le devolvió parte de su propia fuerza actuando como un resorte, echándose hacia él cuando el guerrero dejó de ejercer fuerza. Las hojas de metal corrieron una sobre la otra cuando sus respectivos dueños las giraron intentando romper las defensas contrarias. Ambos adversarios saltaron hacia atrás separándose del otro, durante unos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron y volvieron a lanzarse a la lucha. Bardock levantó la espada poniendo la hoja a la altura de sus ojos, Piccolo en cambio la siguió manteniendo baja, como si no fuera a defenderse, pero en el momento justo en el que guerrero de espada brillante fue a golpear saltó pasando sobre Bardock y haciendo que el hierro de éste tan solo sesgara el aire. El asesino giró en el aire cayendo tras su enemigo y empuñando su arma como si fuese un puñal le lanzó una puñalada.

Bardock se giró con su espada por delante para detener el ataque, pero aquello le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa y aun que consiguió desviar la espada no pudo evitar que el filo le cortara en el lateral de la cintura haciéndole soltar un gemido de dolor.

.-. Has perdido facultades, viejo. – se burló Piccolo alejándose de él hacia atrás. Bardock le respondió con un gruñido y volvió a lanzarse sobre él, retomando así el combate.

Vegeta y Raditz llegaron de al campamento dirigiéndose directos a por los caballos que quedaban.

.-. ¡Nos vamos¡Rápido! – gritó el mayor a Bulma y a Goku que todavía los miraban extrañados. Bulma se acercó a su hermano mayor para detenerle en sus prisas y pedir una explicación.

.-. ¿Pero qué... ehhhh? – no pudo apenas decir nada ya que Raditz la agarró por la cintura y la subió a la grupa del animal como si fuera un fardo, sin detenerse al escuchar las quejas de la chica.

.-. Goku, tú con el príncipe. – le ordeno al menor mientras se montaba el caballo.

.-. ¡Ni hablar! – se quejó Vegeta al instante.

.-. No voy a dejar a mi hermano aquí. – le encaró Raditz.

.-. Pues llévalo tú. – le respondió furioso.

.-. Ya vamos dos, el caballo no soportaría tres. – se defendió, el caballo en el cual motaban era el viejo jaco familiar. Mira a su hermano. – Monta con él.

.-. ¡¡¡Ni hablar!!! – gritó el príncipe antes de que el muchacho hubiera dado un paso, luego espoleó al caballo aunque no le sirvió de mucho ya que Raditz tubo los suficientes reflejos para interponer su montura ante la de Vegeta. Las miradas de ambos chocaron entre ellas con furia contenida.

.-. Escucha Vegeta, - saltó de pronto Bulma sentándose bien sobre el caballo – no se exactamente de que va todo, pero ahora estamos juntos. No deberíamos pelear. – comentó intentando calmar los ánimos de ambos varones. Aunque tan solo consiguió que el príncipe la fulminara a ella con una mirada.

.-. Nadie ha dicho que estemos juntos en nada. – les saltó comenzando a enfurecerse de verdad.

.-. ¡¡Pero si nuestro padre!!- le gritó Raditz – ¿O acaso crees que te estamos ayudando por caridad?

Vegeta parpadeó unos instantes sin comprender.

.-. ¿A que te refieres? – le preguntó.

.-. Ahora no es el momento. Goku, monta ya. – Raditz dio media vuelta a su montura al ver que esta ves el príncipe no ponía objeciones. Nada más estar el chico sobre la grupa Vegeta espoleó de nuevo al caballo sin casi darle tiempo a sujetarse y sobretodo sin darle tiempo a Raditz de iniciar el la marcha.

Piccolo y Bardock se separaron uno del otro con un salto, ambos mostraban un herida sangrante en la misma mejilla y jadeaban más a causa de la tensión que de cansancio real.

.-. Te has vuelto lento. – se burló el semi demonio, Bardock no respondió simplemente se concentro en normalizar su respiración y en pensar en su próximo movimiento. – Aun recuerdo nuestro último combate, - siguió hablando Piccolo mientras comenzaba a moverse en diagonal intentando rodear al hombre – en aquellos tiempos eras un enemigo formidable, pero ahora... ¡jah! Casi siento lastima por ti y tu breve vida humano. ¡La juventud te ha abandonado y con ella la victoria!

El asesino volvió a saltar sobre el guerrero, ambas espadas chocaron con fuerza desplegando su magia en forma de lenguas de fuego unas rojas, las otras verdes. Aunque los combatientes no se movían su armas luchaban entre si como una extensión de las voluntades de sus dueños.

.-. Tienes razón... – comenzó a decir Bardock – quizás ya no sea tan joven como antes, pero en algo te equivocas. – La espada roja comenzó a brillar con mas intensidad devorando el brillo verde hasta que una explosión despidió a Piccolo que cayó unos metros atrás. - ¡Aun puedo vencerte!

El semi demonio gruñó con fastidio sujetándose el brazo mientras se levantaba, su espada había vuelto a su forma original de puñal y tenía parte del brazo derecho herido por la magia de la espada. Miro con odio a su oponente mientras este se preparaba para atacar de nuevo, volvió a invocar la magia de su arma aunque esta vez la espada en la que se transformó era algo más pequeña y el brillo verde casi inexistente. Bardock sonrió de forma irónica y también convocó el hechizo de su espada solo que las llamas rojas no solo rodearon el filo sino que también a él mismo. Con un rugido volvió a lanzarse contra el asesino mientras este le esperaba con su arma en alto presta a detener cualquier ataque.

De pronto el guerrero sintió que algo punzante impactaba en su espalda deteniendo su carrera en seco, un segundo impacto hizo que su barrera de llamas desapareciese y él cayera hacia delante, mientras las sombras cubrían su vista pudo ver la misma expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su, hasta ahora, adversario.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Comentarios de autora:

Wenas. Como me taraba mucho en terminarlo he decidido cortarlo en dos para actualizar antes (y por fastidiar un poquito jeje soy mala).

Espero que os esté gustando la historia hasta ahora y perdón si cambio en alguna ocasión la personalidad de los personajes. Estoy intentando ser lo más fiel posible aunque sea un AU, pero claro la historia me hace cambiarlos un poquito.

Para quejas y comentarios un review n.n

RunlineY


End file.
